DA 02 : The Girl of Honor
by Kiseki motomiya
Summary: DA 02 is back with a twist ; Meet Kiseki Miyamoto. Kise's a dark haired fun loving google girl who was just transferred to Odiba middle school with Takeru. Join her as she makes new friends, new enemies (D.E) & new love his story will have you say Miraculous couple or Kisedai forever ! The cover image is Lephisumon and the crest of honor will be posted soon; new chap. posted Sat.
1. Meet the child of honor Miyamoto Kiseki

Kiseki Miyamoto goes to school in Odiba elementary in japan . She's a new student who falls in love with Davis motomiya she's in love with . She often fights with kari & Miyako , T.K . Maybe be rated t because of fighting but anyways she is dai's height, she has long black hair with blue streaks , azul eyes , white gloves , taiki's 2nd arc shirt but with her crest in front , brown skirt , black slippers, gold & purple googles. Her younger sister is Kurimiko who also has raven hair but has red streaks in her hair. Her parents are Au and Kiah miyamoto.

Chapter 1 : The Next Generation of D.D

scence shows digimon who are running away from black rings . In the background it shows many digimon getting caught by the rings. Now the screen flips to gatomon and patamon about to caught if cat girl hadn't destroy the ring . A message is sent to a certain teenage goggle head with unruly brown hair and eyes asking for help who resends the message to his pathetic sister . Miyako " yolei " inoue was in the computer room in Odiba middle school when she received the message.

" please help kari the digital worlds in danger Tai kamiya . " says Miyako as she reads the message.

" Kamiya ? Oh yeah she's that 6th grader. " Miyako says.

Time skips to 6-b classroom where a young maghony haired boy name **Davis motomiya **or we'll call him Dai was talking to **Hikari kamiya.**

" well it's good your in my class again Kari." Says a energetic maghony haired boy with googles.

Hikari smiles at him, "I wouldn't call that luck."

" Class take your seats we have 2 new students. First me finally or a girl with black hair walks in with golden googles. She writes her name on the board.

" Hi I'm Miyamoto Kiseki." I say as I look around and spot a boy with maghony hair smiling at me.

" Omg ! You're Motomiya Daisuke ! I'm a huge fan of yours. " I say as Dai stands up and walks over to her and shakes hands with me.

" Nice to meet you kiseki I hope we'll become good friends." Dai says as I shake his hand but suprise hugs him after that she glances at kari who's smiling.

" Since you know Davis can you move to Hirashi's seat . " hai sensei !" Hirashi says cheerfully as she moves to a new seat. Kiseki sits down in Hirashi's old seat which is next to Dai.

Kari pov

A new girl with black hair and golden googles walks in and says her name is Miyamoto Kiseki . what surprised me was that Kiseki actually has a thing for Daisuke-kun. Hm... well she does seem like his type so they'd make a cute couple in the future.

Back to school

there's another student wanting to come in so welcome Tk takaishi .

" what ?!" Yells Davis who looks at the blonde disapprovingly.

" You can call me Tk and it's nice to meet you all. he says as he bows and takes seat next to Hikari. As soon as he sits down the teacher turns to the board and him and Hikari they talk about a ogremon which makes both of them laugh. Davis get mad seeing his girl close to a newbie .

" Daijoubu dai-kun?" she says looking worriedly at him. He calms down looks at her and looks at he reassuring her that he's fine.

Tk pov

Man that girl with the black hair is hot - eh not as beautiful as kari.( Pov end )After school kari and tk were talking at their lockers and davis who was running dragged kiseki ran into the room

" hey !" Yells dai who enters the room with Kiseki.

" hi Davis , kiseki-chan !" She says looking at us smiling.

" Guys meet T.K he's a old friend of mine." Hikari says as Takeru waves hi. "Tk this is Davis Motomiya and Kiseki Miyamoto." I wave at him smiling but, Dai looks at the blonde disapproving.

" Nice to meet you Tp and just how do u know kari ?! Dai says interrogating Takeru with a glare.

Kari offended by Davis ' comment about her friend she says back " His name is Tk "with attitude.

" It's cool anyways we meet at a summer camp in 99." Says Takeru

" so you were childhood friends ." I started but was interrupted by a purple haired girl with a bandana entering the room.

" Hey Kari kamiya here it's a message from your brother." Kari , Tk ,Dai and I read the re-handwritten message.

" Oh no my brother needs our help !" Says Kari looking worried at the four of us. I just patted her shoulder saying " it'll be alright we'll help you Hikari." Dai and T.k nod while Miyako looks confused.

" Ikou minna !" I yell while grabbing Hikari and Dai's hands while running down the hallway. When we reach the computer room we go inside to find a hig schooler on a computer seemingly waiting on us.

" Oh hello." Says a red haired protogus genius.

name title

**Koushiro " Izzy " Izumi**

" Hi you must've gotten the message right?" He ask while looking at the four of us.

" Izumi-san !" exclaims the children of hope and light.

" Hey kari , T.k." says Izzy calmly who looks at the T.v which lights up and two digivices blue and purple flew out the computer and into Kiseki and Dai's hands.

" what are these? " We ask while looking at the divices.

" Digivices ?! " exclaims Izzy in surprise. " "Then you're new digidestined wow ,I wasn't expexting a new generation." Who looks at the two googleheads amazed.

" I set up a digiport so that you guys can go to the digital world and help Tai." says Izzy who puts the portal on the screen.

" Now hold up your digivices and say digiport open!" Says Izzy

" digiport open ! " I yell as I get sucked in end up in the digital world. Now little miss child no hikari acts brave and says

" I don't know about you two , but I'm going to help my brother !" Hikari holds up her digivice the same sequence happens to her.

Kiseki pov

ok that was freaking awesome ! Wait where's everyone else ? I look around looking for the other three but found nothing. A portal opens up and kari lands on the grounds suprisingly almost swiftly. " nice going kari ." I say as I clap for that little just bows and says " thanks Kiseki-chan."

Kiseki smiles at her as kari walks towards her all of a sudden which worried Kiseki afraid she did something wrong.

"Kiseki your googles are crocked here." Kari puts her hands gently on her hair and her googles.

" Are you going or are you to afraid ?" Asks izzy looking at Dai.

" Digiport open ! " says Dai who looks at the portal bravely.

" I'm coming kiseki." he stops as he looks down and sees that he's in the sky and looks down to see the others talking.

" Uh oh ." He says in horror as he looks down and up and then plummets to his near death.

" Dai-kun ." i say opening my arms. Fourtanately Dai falls right in place and opens his eyes blushing to see himself being held by a strong women.

" Dang Kiseki-chan you're not just beautiful, but your strong to ! He says supposedly flirting with her. I Blush at him as i put him on the ground.

" Aw Dai-chan you're so adorable and your clothes changed! " I flirt back and look at his new clothes . me and him continue to flirt for about 7 minutes with each other until Tai-senpai " ehms " and we both blush in embarrassment ah this is so adorable back to the episode. we follow tai to a cave where they find a red egg with a tiny blade sticking out and blue egg colored with blue, dark blue and , orange and the symbol in the middle has a the crest of sincerity - ank wrong it has a line connected unbenath like one of those knocking things on a door and has a little circle inside and it's green with gold angel wings on the outside.

''Hm... How about the guys try the egg with the red egg and ladies try the blue egg ?''says Dai who's looking at both eggs thinking.

" Ok ! " we said. Tai and Tk try to pull it but, either end up falling on their faces or butt they same with kari she falls on her face and Kiseki giggles and then her and Dai picked up the eggs at the same time and got both fell back to back with the eggs and the two holes glowed and showed a male digimon on davis side and female one of kise's side. Both digimon fall to the ground. The male digimon speaks first as he walks towards Davis.

" Oh digi god it's so good to be out of there !'' says Vee jumping up and down energetically. '' Thank you Um ?" he looks at Davis expecting him to say his name.

" Daisuke but you call me Davis .'' he answers while blinking at him. "What's your name little guy ? asks Dai-kun smiling at the legendary digimon.

Veemon returns the smile" Veemon you can call me Vee."

A digimon vee's size with two long ears that look like leaves , a black and orange bowed shirt, matching black and yellow boots and gloves, and blue boy on her head.

" hi nice to meet you I'm Lephisumon ! " the leaf digimon says as Kiseki smiles and her and shakes her hand.

" I'm Miyamoto Kiseki." Kiseki says smiling at the leaf digimon. And then both Digimon miraculously say ...

Kiseki, Davis from now own we're your digimon partners.'' the miraculous digimon say as The Miraculous couple cheered and celebrated that they have gained new friends to help them fight and protect the digital world. Then suddenly loud rumbling and it shows a digimon with a dark ring chasing them but kiseki and dai's googles fell on the ground and broke. And tai and the other orignal d.d can't digivolve their digimon. So Kiseki and Dai take and stand as said

" That's it I'm tired of running he's going down !" Thewo yell suddenly Kiseki and Dai's digivices turn green and red both say the transformation words" Digi amor Energize ! "

* cue Break up *

**Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon : The fires of courage.**

**Lephisumon Chou shinka to Lyrismom the Siren Of Honor she grew taller had headphones with the numbers 04 a half ripped shirt her Belly button showed she wore black skirt , black boots**

_" Amazing ! " the miraculous couple says in awe._

_" wow ." says the children of hope , light , and yuuki._

_" Kiriri mirror !" shouts Lyrismon. _

_Kiriri mirror is a golden reflection of a mirror which can distract enemies by giving them thoughts of someone they love in which the enemy is having a good time in their fantasy. Their enemy __was thinking of his wife and it gave Flamedramon a chance to attack._

_Flamedramon throws his attack " Fire rocket !" he shouts as comes down from the air like a rocket and zooms in fast on the enemy._

_" Barbecue that dark ring Flamedramon ! " says gatomon who watches in awe. he fires into the Monchromomon which destroys the dark ring and saves the Monchromomon ( if I spelled it right.)_

_In another location a certain blue haired boy wearing black and purple is In awe a bit on what happened to his dark digimon some call him the digimon emperor._

_'' Digi amor Energize very interesting they can be very useful. '' says the evil genius monitiring the chosen children on his computer._

_ " But some how I wonder why my dark digivice didn't let them undigilvolve ?" "And I believe we found worthy foes at last." D.E continues as a green caterpillar digimon came over and responded back to ken_

_" Great sir but what's a foe?" Asks the cute insect digimon_

_Back to our heroes_

_the energy reverts to Davis and Kiseki's digivices. A light shines again but this to they look in their pockets, to find a small comparable computer thing there. Kiseki's is gold and Dai's is still blue greyish color._

_" bye monochromomon don't forget to right !" Says the cherry eyed girl waving again the dissapearing digimon._

_" wonder who turned such a nice digimon into a nasty creature ? He wonders. The miraculous couple and their digimon shake hands._

_" It was nice working with you davis let's do it again sometime ._

_" you too." Says dai smiling at his partner._

_" you two you were killin' them back their." Says Kiseki smiling at Lephisu_

_" thanks but what's killing them ? " asks Lephisu who got back as response giggling ._

_" hey guys that amor digivolving was awesome !" Says Taichi who looks in awe at his kouhais._

_Agumon : even though some of us couldn't digivlove . I knew you two new guys would be able to defeat that digimon with no problem._

_" yeah leave it to us !" They say smirking and raising thier fists._

_" Davs and Kiseki you were really brave back there, and I noticed while running you broke your goggles. So as the new leaders of the destined you wouldn't look right without these googles." Taichi says as he holds out his old goggles to Davis. Our young boy of miracles puts them on and checks to see of they're right._

_" They look adorable on u Dai-chan ! " She smiles at him_

_" Do you really think so kiseki - chan ? " says dai who blushes from the attention he'd gotten from his new friend._

_" I know so Dai !" She says as takes the gold and purple googles and she takes and puts them on with pride._

_"They look cute on you Kiseki/ chan ! " says Dai and Takeru at the same time. After they said it they look at each other weirdly because they just jinxed ._

_" thanks boys and what do u think Taichi-senpai ?" Says kiseki who looks at the shocked Taichi._

_ " First how do u know me actual name ?" He ask seriously. " They look really cute on you Kiseki." He says smiling at her._

_" When we got the message to come help it said your full name on it. She says nonchantly._

_" well then I guess from now on me and Kiseki __are The boy of miracles and the girl of honor from now on." Says Dai putting on arm around my shoulder._

_" that's right dai-kun now how do we return to the human world ?" I ask curiously._

_"I don't know and it is getting late." Says Tai_

_"Good thing the emperor doesn't attack at night." Agumon in a matter of fact manner__.They continue walking until they see a television which shows the real world._

_" hey what's does it mean when the light on that thing turns on ?" asks Miyako looking at the computer._

_" What thing ?" Asks Izzy who didn't know it was to late to move. Unfortunately the three d.d sitting in chairs were used as landing pillows for the D.D that went to the digital almost all d.d were crushed,well almost all d.d. The children that were trampled unbeneath each other were yelling in pain._

_" As I feel bad for you guys ." Kiseki says smirking at the d.d on the floor._

_" my instincts told me to jump on the computer room table hehe." I say as I smirk_

_" get off your crushing my body__ ! " Says Izzy who yells in agony. Kiseki laughs at their poor misfortune. __While davis and kiseki's group returned to the real world the d.e was planning another attack . Can the d.d stop the blue haired genius ? Well the other new d.d next time ? find out next time on The boy of miracles & the girl of honor._

_Kiseki : it took me two freaking days to do this and was only suppose to take one ! Anyways r&r ja ne !_


	2. Kiseki's new friends

Hey minna-san it's Kiseki here with a new chap for 2015 ! Mou it's been a long time since I made this , I've been to lazy to write. Anywho I hope you like this one and I'm also sorry for the bashing in the last one , thanks Majestic star arceus , show expert 1 , one of my anonymous reader for the support because I absolutely needed it. Now without any futher or do minna-san , I hope you enjoy it :) One more thing : speaking " , inner thoughts(Bold ) , rephrase from last chapter ( bold)

* * *

><p>"<strong>My instincts told me to jump on the computer room table ," I say as I smirk at the other digidestined. " " Get off your crushing my body !" Izzy said who yelled in agony.<strong>

Kiseki and the rest off the D.D are still in the computer room, Dai and the others are still trampled unbeneath each other as Kiseki was on the desk.

" Where did you guys go anyways ?" Asked Iori who looked at Kiseki expecting a answer right away from the Black / blue haired girl who just smirked in response.

" A amazing wonderful place called the Dejitarū world , but in order for you to be able to enter you need this," says Kiseki as she pulls out her purple and gold D-3. Iori looks at the digivice in recognition as he reached in his pockets for the similar device he has.

Yolei got off the others and reached in her pocket and pulled out a red D-3 " So can I go to the digital world Kiseki ?" She asked with almost pleading eyes.

" Maybe tommorow Yolei because it's kinda getting late ," Kiseki says as she looks out the window towards the setting sun. " And I got to get home before ka-san throws a fit ." She says as the she was about to walk out the door but is surprised when she feels something or a certain something in says in a high feminine voice " Kiseki !" kiseki pulls her off her back, " Lephisumon ?!" Yells Kiseki as she glares at her now **sheepishly** looking digimon.

" H-Hi Kiseki -chan , " the leaf digimon says only to be carried way by a certain purple haired genius." " She is so Kawaii , so this is a digimon ne ?" Says Miyako cooing and pinching **Lephisumon's** cheeks which made the leaf digimon get a **tick** mark on her forehead. (Mou why did I come at a bad time ? I only came because I wanted to be with Kiseki but I will attack if this purple haired menace won't let me go!) Kiseki takes Lephisumon out of Miyako's clutches and puts her safely on top off her head.

" so Ja ne minna-san ," kiseki says while walking out the door only to be called to a halt again by Dai. " Mademoiselle may I accompany you to your humble abode ?" Asks Dai while talking proper and kissing her hand , enchanted by this she puts her hand in his and curtsies saying" yes fine sir" as they walk to her home which was across the street from Dai's.

" thanks for getting me home davis ," Says kiseki who smiles at Dai.

" No prob Kiseki-chan , " he says blushing a bit, Kiseki kisses his cheek and runs into her house and closes the door. Dai looks at the door looking like a tomato as he yells "Yes" and runs across the street to his apartment.

Kieski's pov

I'm glad that Dai got me home safe so as reward I gave him a peck on the cheek. I guess he was so happy that he ran across the street and yelled " yes !" boys ... But I have a feeling that he's gonna be the one. ( pov end)

Kiseki walks deeper into her house to find in the kitchen her mother preparing dinner and her little sister Kurimiko was watching television . She tries to quietly walk upstairs but fails when she hears her mother's voice calling her.

" Miyamoto Kiseki ,where have you been ?!" Her mom yells demanding to know where her eldest daughter has been.

" out with some new friends I made at school , and we went to a arcade," replies Kiseki who looks bored by their conversation. Miyamoto Kiah calms down and smiles at her daughter and says " you can leave " Kiseki runs upstairs and enters her room quietly as she locks it. Kiseki's room has a design of a crescent moon and a young girl on each side of a wall inside her walls.

Kiseki takes out Lephisumon from her backpack as the digimon gasp for air. " You should (cough) clean that backpack," says Lephisumon who glares at her sheepish looking partner who says "Gomen" Kiseki goes into her closet and gets out a basket with yellow blankets and a big pillow.

" Sukoi Kiseki I love it !" Yells the energetic digimon who bounces on her new bed and then tackles her partner with a hug. " Thank you so much ," says the leaf digimon muffled as Kiseki nods in response off your welcome. The duo were interrupted by a dinging noise which they found out was the golden d-terminal.

" I wonder if you can text message on this," wondered the miracle girl as she looked on the divide and found other contacts which had Daisuke's name on it. She clicked his name and looked at the letters in Japanese and in digimon language as she sent a message to Dai.

Davis just got prepared for bed when he heard a beeping noise which he found came from the d-terminal he opened it up as it said he had a went to recent messages and read e message from kiseki.

Dear dai-kun,

i just figured out that I can text you on this which is so wicked ! Anywho now that we can both talk to each other with this , I can tease ya with stuff ya did earlier haha :) Thanks for getting me home Dai and for being my 1st friend. I'll see ya tommorow -Kiseki m.

i just smiled at the d-terminal and send back a message to Kiseki. After I sent the message I began to wonder about our next adventures in the digital world and when I was gonna see Veemon again;in the end I decided to get some sleep and ask Taichi-senpai about it tomorrow.

Next day...

kiseki awoke to lephisu jumping on her bed telling her that she should get up and got to school or otherwise she'll be in trouble. Kise who was annoyed by this threw her pillow at her digimon partner and decided to get up anyways. Kiseki didi her morning routines and put on a dark blue t-shirt, black shorts, blue boots , fingerless gloves the color aquamarine , and she wore a necklace with a weird crest inside it. Kiseki grabbed her bag and ran downstairs with Lephisu on her shoulder acting as a doll.

" Kise nee-chan," said another black haired girl with blonde streaks I'm her hair yelling at the eldest.

" What brat ?!" Kiseki yelled back to look at her young sister who just smirked in response. " Have a good day ," the youngest says while running out he house onto the road to school. Kiseki runs out the house behind her " Kurimiko !" Kiseki yells with her face red as she rants for a second to look across the street and see Dai looking at her blinking as she blinks back " Oh ohayo Dai-kun ," she says smiling as she crosses the street to catch up with him.

Scence change : Odiba elementry school afterschool

Kiseki and Dai get up from the seats and stretch yelling as they did short excerises to fell energy in them again. After the excerises the two grabbed their backpacks and dashed down the hall to the computer lab where they found a red haired girl and izzy waiting on the two.

" Ah you two must be the new d.d I've heard about ," said the red haired child of love who gave us a kindhearted smile in which Kiseki returned.

" Yes , I'm Miyamoto Kiseki and this my friend Motomiya Dasuke," she said while looking over to Davis who smiled at the older girl.

" Hi Sora ," Davis said waving at the child of love . After awhile Miyako and the rest of the second generation came. " Ok today me and sora are assisting you in battle k?" said Izzy who looked started up the gate while we all got out our digivices , when the gates up me and Dai stand I'm the middle while others stand near different computers.

" Minna ikou to the digital world ," said Kiseki and Davis; The group of eight enter the digital world near a pastsure I think it was. " Ok so let's go start looking for biyomon and tentomon ," said Koushiro. We begin to search the area for the older kids digimon , but couldn't find them. Luckily Veemon ran over to us with some digimon in tow.

"V-mon ," shouted Dai excited to his partner again. " Davish," Vee responded back with his normal type lisp as meets up with Dai and smiles over at us. The happen moment end when the ground opens up and takes Dai with it , luckily Dai grabbed on to the edge of the open cliff but nearly got killed by a another digimon . V-mon who was trying to save davis ends up falling into the pit also as Dai reaches out to grab him but they fall to their doom. Miyako and Iori both look at the ground shaking clearly scared of what just happened before their eyes .

" T-they're gone," says Miyako in a shaking voice.

" I wanna go b-back now ," says Iori in a timid voice with wide eyes looking at the bottomless pit before them. Kiseki walk up to the bottomless pit and falls on her knees " Dai-kun!" She yells as she trembles slightly with tears streaming down her face. Miyako , Iori , Hikari and Takeru feel for her as kiseki lost her first friend. Kiseki stands up with her bangs covering her eyes as she holds up her digivice Leafisumon Chou-shinka !" She yells as Lephisumon transforms into Lyrismon the siren of honor. Lyrismon attacks the two digimon straight on with a new a new attack called Siren's song in which Lyrismon plays a harp with the song yuuhi no yakaksu as she sings it .

Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni totsuzen tobikonde kita  
>Sukoshi itakatta koto yasashiku tsutsunde kureta<br>Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara  
>Sono nukumori o sotto poketto ni tsume konde aruite ikitai?<p>

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
>Sabishii toki mo hirogaru orenji o nagamete<br>"kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru  
>Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi o onegai tsutaete ne<p>

Anata ga ichiban suki na saikou no egao de  
>Mukaerareru you ni watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?<p>

Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
>Kujikesou demo kirei na orenji o dakishime<br>"kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no  
>Shinjite ireba sono kimochi wa kanarazu todokutte<p>

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
>Tooku ni itemo onaji orenji o kanjite<br>"kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara  
>Mou nakanai yo futari no ai kokoro o terashiteru<br>Futari no ai kokoro o terashiteru?

After she finishes playing the harp while singing " Song of the setting sun ," the song put the enemies in a deep sleep which gave Kiseki a chance to get the dark rings off the two digmon. Kiseki smiled at the sleeping digimon and silently walked over to Lyrismon who came down from the air and jumped on her back. " Are you guys gonna be ok on your own?" Kiseki asked the others as they looked at her wide-eyed, shocked . " where are you going Kiseki-chan ?" Asked Takeru who looked at the blue/black girl who just smiled.

" to look for Dai-kun and for that D.e !"says Kiseki angry that the digimon emperor took away her best friend from her. " Yeah we'll be alright you go on Kiseki ," says sora who gives the younger girl a thumbs up. " Good luck Kiseki !" Yells Hikari who waves at her. " Kick his butt for me while I'm not their kay Kise ," says Miyako who smiles at the girl who just nods back in reply as she takes off to start looking for Daisuke.

At a cliff side in a different part in the digital world

Davis is clipped to the side off of a hill; he awoke to the wild scenery around him which surprised him as he gasped " What the- how did I end up here ," Dai asks as he hears some chuckling sounding evil very close by. " ah so you've awoken , and just what do you think you were doing walking in my territory ?" Ken asked slightly sneering at Dai who look at the boy like he's familiar. " Chotto matte are you the d.e ?" Asked Dai looking at blue boy who responded saying " Ding ding give the boy a prize ," he says sarcastically. Dai glares at the boy who smirks back " You're not here alone you're little buddy is here as well," He says as he presses a remote that opens another part of the cliff and showed V-mon. " Hey Dai what were you doing hanging around ?" Says Vee who says a bad joke.

" Vee this is no joking matter as of right now , we have to find a way to make you Chou-shinka ." Dai says who looks at the blue digimon seriously as he frantically looks for his items. " Oh you mean these," The D.e says with a smug look as he hold s up his D-3 , d-terminal. " Hm... Since you seem pretty much useless without these ill just take your digimon ," he says with a evil grin upon his face as he throws a dark ring at the lucky vee. " Ha... Like you'll be able to put a dark ring on me ," vee says confidently as the dark ring gets closer and closer to his neck " Uh... can I take back what I said," Vee said sheepishly as he was about to become a monster.

" Angel's call ," a voice yelled out as a golden beam destroyed the dark ring and V-mon's shackles as he started to plummet but was saved by a siren digimon who was flying into the air. Lyrismon shoots the same attack but thus time saves Dai-kun

"Kiseki-chan !" Dai yells happy to see his friend. " Dai-kun , I missed you so much," Kiseki says hugging her best friend. When Lyrismon flies back Kiseki jumps off in front of the D.e and slapped him " Next time you take away my most precious friend it's me vs you," Kiseki says in a demonic voice as she waits for Lyrismon to come back before she jumps back on and does the two fingers siginaling " I -got -my -eyes - on - you." The D.e just smirks thinking " She's pretty good and cute , Hm... Maybe I can use her for my plan." He thinks as he walks away.

Lyrismon flies towards a golden temple " Hm... My D-3 says that the others are at the top," says kiseki as the miracle group flies towards the top.

"Maybe Miyako and Iori should pull the eggs ?" Says Sora as she gave up; Miyako and Iori walk towards the eggs of knowledge and love and pulls the eggs back with them as their digimon partner evolves the eggs. " Hello Miyako I'm hawkmon ," says the bird digimon as Miya cooes over him. " Konichiwa I'm Armadimon," the shell digimon says very formally to Iori. "Kakowi I can't believe your my partner," both say simultaneously. Kiseki and Dai jump off of Lyrismon and jumps on the ground before them. " Davis , Kiseki," They says happy that Dai's ok and that Kise was able to save him. " Kyaa !" Yells Lyrismon who evolves into Lyrimon which is the chibi form of Lephisumon. Lyrimon falls on Kise's head as she sighs in relief that she's ok " Yogatta arigato Kise," says the tired digimon who fell asleep. Kise just laughs as she holds her digimon in her arms "This was one heck of a day how about-" Kiseki starts and was interrupted by more enemies. " Now Miyako , Iori hold up your D-3s and say Chou-shinka ," says Kiseki as the two modded and yelled "Chou-shinka."

*Cue Break up *

Hawkmon digilvolve to halsemon the wings of Love. It reveals a horse digimon that with the symbol of love on its forehead. Armadimon Chou-shinka to ... Digimon the drills of Knowledge ; shows a digimon with drills and has the height of kabuterimon.

Halsemon takes the digimon in the sky ( idk what the enemies names were gomen )he uses his attack to destroy the dark ring digimon while digmon destroys the dark ring digimon on the ground. in the end the chosen children succeeded another battle and gained new digimon in the process. '' Halsemon , Digmon you were both amazing out their,'' said Miyako and Iori who hugged their partners. ''Ugh I believe we had enough excitement today so how about we go home,'' asked Kiseki who looked at the others who nodded. the chosen children headed off to the television which showed the computer lab , they held their digivices and landed at the in the computer room without falling on each other this time. " Alright minna-san same time tomorrow ne ?" says Kiseki who turns her back to the chosen ch. as she walks to the door only to turn around and see a light behind her. the light came from the computer which spit out their digimon in chibi forms. "guys what are you doing here ?''every chosen child present asked the digimon. " we wanted to see what your world is like ,'' said poromon said as Miyako picked him up. Davis walks over to pick up chibimon who hopped on dai's head "Well at least now we're together 24/7 and I want some chocolate Dai," said vee who was drooling and thinking about the delicious,richness ever made. Lephisu just sighs at Vee's antics saying he should be more respectful , and not beg for chocolate. "So Dai wanna walk home together ?" Kiseki asked who looked at Dai.

" sure Kise-chan,'' Dai said smiling at the blue haired girl.

I'll protect you no matter what Kiseki-chan...

Chapter 2 end

K.m : yes finally done with the second chapter, good now I can go back to watching anime ;)

Tagiru : hey what about my story Kiseki-sempai ?!

Kiseki : On that was my first fanfic and it was absolutely terrible no one liked it:(

Tagiru : anyways yuuhi no yakakosu is song of the setting sun and its the Tamers ending for their 2nd movie.

Kiseki : Anywho if you guys heard what I said in my first chapter before I fixed it im sincerely sorry ,I didn't know that you guys would hate it im so very sorry *sobbing *seriously im not lying

Tagiru : for those who approve this story thanks for the support , r&r and we'll see ya next time.

K.m : so sorry ;(


End file.
